Luand'r
by whitetigerwolf
Summary: No longer a Teen Titan, Koriand'r, Starfire, faces a difficult decision. Tell her daughter Luand'r about the man who broke her heart, Luand'r's father, or not? Ones-Shot COMPLETE. Past Rob/Star. Features OC, Starfire's daughter. NO ROMANCE, EXCEPT IN PAST AND PASSING.


**I Do Not Own Teen Titans.**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

There are many things the woman known as Kory Anders keeps secret from her daughter.

Of course Luan Anders, who was now a young teen, knows just who her mother used to be. How could she not when Kory, despite living on earth in disguise, walked about their home without it. Not to mention the powers she inherited from Kory.

Luan knows her and her mother's actual names are Koriand'r and Luand'r respectively. She knows her mother was a princess to an alien race called the Tamaraneans. She knows her mother was once the hero known as Starfire. And she knows her mother retired from being a hero to raise her.

She does not know that Koriand'r's heart was broken by her father. She does not know that her father has no idea of her existence, or even if he is alive. And she does not know who he is.

And despite the numerous times she has asked, Koriand'r has never told her his identity.

Nor has she told her daughter how much it hurts, at times, to look at her and see her father. For although her internal physiology is entirely Tamaranean, Luand'r can pass for human with ease due to her outward appearance.

She has her father's dark hair and skin tone. Aside from her green eyes, Luand'r seems to have inherited all her features from her father.

At times, her mind drifts to how she came to raise her daughter alone.

The Titan's had grown from the young men and women they'd been, and some had chosen to go their own way. Whether that meant attempting to live a normal life, or striking as hero's on their own. Her boyfriend, Richard, had chosen to go on his own, separating not only from the Titan's, but Batman as well. Under the name Nightwing, he moved to a city near Gotham called Bludhaven.

They'd agreed to try and maintain their relationship, even if it would take some work. But over the next three months, as the time they spent talking lessened, she had been happy. In hindsight, she should have seen what was happening. Robin talked less, sometimes missed their scheduled talks all together, and wouldn't look her in the eye.

But she had, despite her time on Earth, still been relatively naïve when it came to the people of Earth, especially the man she loved.

It had, ironically, been just as she discovered she was pregnant, that the awful call came in. Due to her Tamaranean physiology, she hadn't even suspected she'd been pregnant until she started to show at five months. She'd been happy, and looked forward to telling Richard that they would have a child.

When she saw the blink on her computer in the tower, signifying that Richard was calling her, completely unexpectedly, she had been ecstatic. She wouldn't have to wait until their scheduled call night to tell him the wonderful news.

But when she saw the expression on his face, she knew that something was wrong.

As he proceeded to rip her heart to shreds, she was thankful that she didn't just blurt it out. Of course he was nice about, explained that it was his fault, that their long-distance relationship wasn't working out, that he didn't feel the same about her anymore. It still felt as though her heart was torn from her chest.

But she was a proud woman, from a proud people, she betrayed none of her heartbreak, as she adopted a hard expression on her face.

When the call was done, and she closed the connection on the computer, she immediately began to pack.

She gave her resignation from the Titan's to Cyborg that night, and left the tower, never looking back and never telling anyone she was pregnant. Using the disguise she'd developed for when she wanted to go out and not be noticed, she'd built a life for her and her child as Kory Anders. A month later, after six months of pregnancy, she gave birth to her beautiful daughter.

Living in a small town in Montana, namely as she couldn't think of any reason any villain anywhere would attack it, she took a job in the sheriff's department. As there was only one town in the whole county, it wasn't really exciting work most of the time, though it did have moments.

And when Luand'r was five, the Sheriff decided it was time to retire and stepped down. She ended up as the new sheriff, and had been in the position since.

Once, shortly after becoming sheriff, she'd contemplated telling Richard of their daughter, of telling Luan of him. She'd done a subtle investigation though, and found that he'd recently married a woman named Barbara Gordon. As much as she hated Richard for breaking her heart, part of her still loved him. She had never had another relationship since him, so to see him married had hurt. But because she still loved him, she did want him to be happy.

And would his wife think if she turned up on their doorstep to introduce Richard to their five year old daughter?

She couldn't do it, and hadn't entertained the idea since.

But now, she was revisiting the idea once more. Luand'r was turning fourteen in a few short weeks, and was getting more and more curious about who her father was.

And Koriand'r had no idea what to do.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 0

Luand'r watched her mother, careful to keep her emotions off her face as her mother moved around the kitchen, cooking one of her strange alien breakfast for the two of them.

There was a reason pizza was always ordered the few times she had friends from school over.

She had been unable to sleep the night before, and when she heard crying from her mother's room, the young half-human had gone to investigate. Peeking into her mother's room, she found her mother holding a framed picture that she had never seen. She had been about to enter and ask if she was alright, when her mother spoke to the picture.

"I should hate you," she had said softly. "You broke my heart and moved on. But you also gave me something special." She had smiled softly and ran her hand over the picture, "No matter how I feel, I can never thank you enough for our daughter…but," the smile faded. Shaking her head, her mother placed the picture face down in her drawer before closing it.

Fresh tears had fallen down her face, and Luan hesitated, before going back to her room.

Now this morning, what she had seen last night was still fresh in her mind. She had never seen her mother cry. The older red-head was the strongest, toughest person she knew, in both personality and actuality. To see her crying…over a photo of who was no doubt her father…

It shook the young girl to her core.

The two ate in silence, though Luand'r got some strange looks from her mother, who was dressed in her Police uniform, the make-up disguising the fact she was inhuman in place.

"Are you all-right?" her mother asked, a concerned tone to her voice. "You are being unusually quiet."

She smiled at her mother. "I'm fine, I'm just thinking," she assured the older woman.

"Well, if you are sure…" Her mother let the subject drop. And after cleaning up, left for her office. It being summer, Luand'r didn't have to worry about school.

As soon as she was sure her mother was gone, Luand'r went into her room. Opening the drawer she saw her mother place the picture in, she pulled out the picture.

It showed her mother, as a teenager, with another's arms around her. They were smiling, and Luand'r had to admit that there was a spark in her mother's eyes that she had never seen in real life. The man holding her was slightly shorter than her, with black hair, blue eyes, and handsome features. He was muscular, despite his light build.

Luand'r had no doubt he was her father, as she saw herself in him. All her life she had been curious about who he was but now, after last night, she had no desire to know him.

"I don't know who you are," she said, speaking to the picture. "And I don't want to know, not anymore." Without hesitation, she placed the picture back into the drawer.

This man made her mother cry, and broke her heart. Luand'r loved her mother, and while she didn't know the story, anyone that hurt her was scum in her book. Her mother was the sweetest, nicest person she knew. Even as Sheriff, the only time she was ever visibly tough was the few times she had to deal with serious situations. She always had a kind word and compliment to the citizens of the county, and was courteous, even when she was arresting them.

Her mother had done her best to comfort accident victims, and Luan had seen her hold Mrs. Jameson when her husband had been in an accident and they didn't know if he'd make it. The only time she'd ever seen her mother loose her temper was when she caught Frank Calminte hitting his wife, Ann. Even then, she'd been more concerned with Ann than she had the, then, unconscious Frank.

If this man could hurt her mother, and make her cry, Luand'r wanted nothing to do with him.

Even if he was her father.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 000000000000

**A/N UPDATE: **Thank you** to _koryanders _**who told of the existence of Mar'i Grayson. As I wrote this, I had no idea that Nightwing and Starfire had a daughter in cannon, even if she's in an alternate universe. It wasn't until I got the review questioning me about it that I looked it up and discovered her , any similarities (of which I've noticed a few, namely estrangement from Dick, though for different reasons, and appearance) between Mar'i and Luand'r are completely coincidental and unintentional.

**Please Review, Check Out the Challenges in My Forums, and the Stories I have for Adoption under the Title: ****_Please Adopt Me!_**

**I hope you all enjoyed. And I know that Pregnancy's last 9 months and that there are signs before five, usually, but Starfire, Koriand'r, is an alien, so I purposely made things different with her.**

**I may, at some point come back to this story, or rather idea, and make a sequel where Luand'r either comes to her father's attention, or for some reason Dick tracks down Starfire, but no Guarantees. In The meantime this is a ONE-SHOT and it is COMPLETE.**

**And for those of you following my multi-chaptered stories, I don't know when I'll update anything. My muse isn't exactly the best at the moment. In fact, this is the first thing I've inspired to work on in about a month. I've sat down with the intention to work on updates for several stories…and just sat staring at a blank screen. Hopefully writing this will have gotten the juices flowing, and I'll update something soon, but no guarantees. **


End file.
